Acetone ((CH3)2CO) is a colorless, mobile, flammable liquid and is the most simple ketone. Acetone is an important solvent and is used as a building block in many organic chemistry synthesis reactions, such as in the production of methyl methacrylate and bisphenol A. Early acetone synthesis was based on thermal decomposition of calcium acetate or carbohydrate fermentation of cornstarch. Technological advances led to acetone production though the dehydration of isopropyl alcohol or cumene peroxidation (“cumene process”). In the cumene process, benzene is alkylated with propylene to produce cumene, which is oxidized by air to produce phenol and acetone.
The cumene process is currently the preferred method used by the acetone industry. Indeed, nearly ninety percent of acetone produced is synthesized using the cumene process. One reason for this industry preference is the lower cost of production relative to other methods such as the dehydration of isopropyl alcohol. As previously described, the cumene process requires the use of benzene as a starting material and co-produces phenol as a byproduct.
Benzene is a toxic substance, which can impact cell function. For example, benzene can negatively affect bone marrow cells, which leads to decreased production of red blood cells and white blood cells. Indeed, substantial amounts of epidemiologic, clinical, and laboratory data link benzene to aplastic anemia, acute leukemia, and bone marrow abnormalities. Long-term exposure to benzene can negatively affect the reproductive organs and has been shown to be carcinogenic. Specific hematologic malignacies that benzene is associated with include: acute myeloid leukemia, aplastic anemia, myleodysplastic syndrome, acute lymphoblastic leukemia, and chronic myeloid leukemia. Benzene targets liver, kidney, lung, heart, and brain and can cause DNA strand brakes and chromosomal damage. Benzene exposure is linked to several birth defects such as spina bifida and anencephaly.
Phenol is also a toxic substance. Phenol and its vapors are corrosive to the eyes, skin, and respiratory tract. Repeated or prolonged skin contact with phenol can contribute to dermatitis or even second- or third-degree chemical burns. Phenol may also negatively affect the central nervous and cardiovascular system, resulting in dysrhythmia, seizures, coma, and/or death. Long-term or repeated exposure of phenol may be harmful to the liver and kidneys. Phenol toxicity may also be mediated by the formation of phenoxyl radicals.
Given the potential health effects of benzene and phenol, there exists a need for alternative acetone production methods. As such, it is an objective of the present embodiments to provide improved compositions and methods for the production of acetone.